Mizuki/Synopsis
Plot Overview Mizuki first appeared at Nanami Momozono's high school in the form of a white snake, where he was found bullied by other students. Nanami rescued him and set him free, and as she carried him to safety, he found the chance to leave a betrothal mark on her wrist. The next day he came and kidnapped her, taking her away to the Yonomori Shrine while Tomoe was distracted. After Nanami regained her consciousness, Mizuki informed her that she was at Yonomori shrine and that they are engaged, which shocked her. He also introduced to her the spirits of the shrine as well as the Kamisama's quarters. Nanami then declared that she must leave, to which he responded with 'Go home, if you can that is". As she ran she tripped and fell. She persisted and continued forward. However, she ended up back at the entrance to Yonomori shrine. She felt confused, as she'd thought she had run in a straight line. Mizuki was waiting at the entrance and invited her back inside. When Nanami headed to the bedroom Mizuki assured her that he would not try anything until she was ready to, which calmed her down a little. She woke up during the night and went to the restroom. As she was heading back to sleep, she noticed Mizuki sitting on the front porch with a depressed expression as he gazed upon the plum blossom tree. This made Nanami question what the shrine could be missing that would make him so sad, even though it looked very beautiful and had a Kamisama sitting in it. The next day, the spirits of the shrine gave her a live frog in a bowl as breakfast. Naturally, this made her feel a little sick. Mizuki complained that taking care of a human is hard, as he consumed a snake's diet himself. He boasted that what he can make best is sacred sake, which the Kamisama of the shrine is very proud of. Mizuki went on to remark that Tomoe sure was lonely for all the years Mikage was missing. Nanami shot back that it was he who looked lonely and depressed last night. She asked Mizuki how long has there been no worshipers, to which he responded clumsily. This made her more suspicious that something was definitely missing. Nanami headed over to where the Kamisama of the shrine was supposedly sitting while Mizuki shouted for her to not disturb the Kamisama. Nanami pulled away the curtain, revealing a mirror on a pillow, but no Kamisama. This led her to question Mizuki about what happened there. Mizuki then told her the story of how the shrine was made and what had happened. Mizuki confided his past in Nanami. Mizuki and his Kamisama, Yonomori Mitsuha, had lived happily in their shrine for years, receiving many visitors and enjoying the plum blossoms together. Then suddenly, the worshipers moved away from the lake and toward the city. With no worshipers, the Kamisama was no longer needed and went into hiding, leaving Mizuki all alone. This made Nanami feel sympathetic towards him and realize how lonely he had felt. She comforted him, and he mistook this as a sign of her love. Mizuki attempted to force himself on her, reasoning that they were "closer now" than they were when he said he wouldn't try anything. Then, Mizuki catches sight of a shadow looming in the doorway, soon revealing a very angry looking Tomoe. Tomoe barked "How dare you try to advance yourself upon my mistress", and used his foxfire to burn up the shrine while Mizuki dodged, leaving Nanami. Tomoe goes to Nanami and holds her close to him while Mizuki tries to put out the flames. Mizuki sniped, "I thought a fox would be more clever than to attempt to burn down a water goddess's shrine." and says that they shouldn't even be talking in the first place as Tomoe is a shinshi who was originally an ayakashi while he is a sacred shinshi, revealing that there are possibly different social classes in the shinshi world. Tomoe counters by saying that Mizuki is "just playing shinshi in a rotting shrine that has no kamisama". Tomoe continues burning the shrine, causing the spirits of the shrine to run and inform Mizuki that the area around the plum blossom tree was burning. Mizuki rushes out and is relieved to see that the tree was unharmed. Tomoe realizes that the shrine and everything around it exists to decorate that tree. Mizuki admits to this, saying that the tree was his last connection to his precious kamisama, Yonomori. Tomoe responds that as a familiar he understands. He then specifies that he understands how much it would hurt Mizuki if he were to burn it down. He readies his foxfire and prepared to destroy the tree, causing Mizuki to exclaim, "STOP IT!" Nanami remembers what Mizuki had said before, that the tree is Yonomori's favorite and how he asked her to live together with him and enjoy the plum blossoms forever. Nanami tells Tomoe that he has done enough, and then goes to Mizuki and tells him that she is leaving since Tomoe has come to bring her home. She apologizes that she can't stay with him, but promises to come visit him when he feels lonely again and enjoy the plum blossoms together. As time passed Mizuki grew more and more fond of Nanami and the other inhabitants of Mikage shrine, often visiting and even accompanying them on vacation to the seaside. When Tomoe is kidnapped, Mizuki is so admiring of the bravery of Nanami's efforts to get him back despite the overwhelming odds and her own very limited abilities, he decides to become her familiar as well. Tomoe and Mizuki often do not get along well. Tomoe understandably resents Mizuki's presence at the shrine, and they still fight regularly. The one thing that bonds them is their mutual affection and loyalty for Nanami, and their desire to protect her at all costs. Epilogue